This disclosure generally relates to an additive manufacturing machine and process. More particularly, this disclosure relates to a configuration compensating for increased size and weight of larger parts generated in an additive manufacturing process.
Typical manufacturing methods include various methods of removing material from a starting blank of material to form a desired completed part shape. Such methods utilize cutting tools to remove material to form holes, surfaces, overall shapes and more by subtracting material from the starting material. Such subtractive manufacturing methods impart physical limits on the final shape of a completed part. Additive manufacturing methods form desired part shapes by adding one layer at a time and therefore provide for the formation of part shapes and geometries that would not be feasible in part constructed utilizing traditional subtractive manufacturing methods.
Additive manufacturing utilizes an energy source such as a laser beam to melt layers of powdered metal to form the desired part configuration layer upon layer. The laser forms a melt pool in the powdered metal that solidifies. The works surface and part are then moved downward and another layer of powdered material is then spread over the formerly solidified part and melted to the previous layer to build a desired part geometry layer upon layer. Powdered material that is applied but not melted to become a portion of the part accumulates around and within the part. For smaller parts the excess powdered material is not significant. However, as capabilities improve and larger parts are fabricated, the excess powdered metal becomes a significant consideration in both part fabrication capabilities and economic feasibility.